The Furling Mystery
by Hippie Jade
Summary: CHAPTER 10 NOW UP Out scouting on a forsaken world SG1 discover some ruins which could lead to unveiling the mystery of the Furlings. But is it ever as simple as that?
1. The World That Was Forsaken

**Disclaimer - Anything that is fimiliarI do not own!**

**

* * *

**

**The Word That Was Forsaken**

PX 666-753 did not look all that promising, the sand was cause and dry, the very air seemed parched and made one immediately gasp for water. The whole planet could be described as dry but even that hardly came close to a fair description.

It was Jack who first made a reference to the world's number (666) and the awful conditions, he immediately wished he hadn't opened his mouth, it was blistered dry in an instance which in turn lead to a severe bout of coughing and a desperate thirst that would not be satisfied.

He signalled for his team to put of their oxygen masks, he took a gasp of relief as his burning lungs filled with the cool, clean air of the mask, he then turned to his second in command, "Why didn't all of this show up on the MALP?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know sir, but I suggest we investigate those ruins and leave within the hour, there's no telling how this atmosphere will effect us but we should be relatively safe otherwise it would have showed up on the MALP"

Jack raised an eyebrow but nodded and allowed himself to be led towards the ruins by his team, he now had a headache coming on.

* * *

"Hey, Jack?"

"What" he opened a bleary eye to gaze at his friend, the younger man pointed at some text near the bottom of a crumbling wall, "This text here is one of the texts from Ernest's planet but I don't think it's Ancient or Asgard"

Jack raised his head a little to see the writing better, it was small and flowing and somehow reminded him of flowing water and harp music though it didn't really resemble either, "It looks familiar but not the same" he admitted, "Do what you have to because we're packing up soon" he stood up and walked over to his bag for his transmitter.

Jack thought he should be congratulated on his handling of that conversation, he hadn't been harsh or sarcastic in any way. He felt good but he made sure to make a mental note to do such things later when he had the time, his headache was sapping his energy at the moment.

Around fifteen minuets later SG-1 walked down the metal ramp from the stargate and went to the medical bay, they all had headaches because of the sheer dryness of the planet and a vast thirst that all felt the need to clench many hours after their check up.

* * *

"Any luck with the writing stuff?" Jack asked poking his head into the room his friend, Daniel, was occupying, he took another swig of water from the large bottle in his hand and entered the room, sitting heavily on a vacant chair.

"Well" Daniel replied, taking a large gulp of water himself, "Yes and no"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it is one of the languages but it seems to be a less formal version if you know what I mean" Jack raised an eyebrow,

"Look, this is from Ernest's planet which, using the languages we do know, I translated to mean 'We partake in this agreement, we been the Third Race' I then matched it to the text on the left which I believe says, 'We are the Sondra and the Sondré, the Third Race' which only makes sense if you assume that the Third Race was divided and this is what they called themselves which also makes me think they are also called the Furlings which Thor mentioned and –Jack wakeup!"

Jack jumped and knocked several books to the floor, "Sorry, erm, so, we found the Furlings eh?" he picked up the books and drank some more water without looking at Daniel.

Daniel frowned, "Yes, I think so. But I want to ask Thor some more about them and their language and such if we can get hold of him", Jack nodded, perhaps a little to enthusiastically, "Great, let get to it!"

* * *

**This is a more serious story then what I usually write but it ties in with my love of history so I think I'll manage. **

**What did you think?**


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

**

* * *

**

**The Unexpected Visitor**

The stargate gave a loud wush as the wormhole stabilised, within a few seconds the men of SG-3 stepped onto the ramp.

"Wormhole disengaged"

"Any luck?" General Hammond asked from the observation room microphone, SG-3 shook their heads, "Very well, briefing at 0200 hours"

The briefing was yet another blow to SG-1, not only had SG-3 failed to make contact with Thor but nobody on Cimmeria had heard of anyone called the Furlings or Sondra/Sondré.

"I don't suppose you have _any _good new do you?" Jack finally asked irritably, General Hammond turned to him with a frown, "If you have any ideas Jack then feel free to share them. You're not the only one who wants to find them, the president himself has taken an interest in our attempt to make an alliance with both these races and I can't very well turn around and tell him we can't, that could be disastrous for this complex."

"I understand sir" Jack nodded, a little shocked at the stakes, "But it seems to me that we are going to have to wait for the Asgard"

Hammond nodded, "Any luck with finding out more about the Furlings Dr Jackson?"

Daniel shook his head, "No, the text is difficult to translate, it's not in any language I know, and I can't find any direct mention of them in Earth history"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Direct?"

"Well, yes, but that might just mean we gave them another name or that they were here before writing was invented"

The room waited, Jack got annoyed, "Any ideas?" he ventured, Daniel looked puzzled, "Maybe, I looked into Norse mythology, the people who Thor looked after. And I found some reference to semi-divine beings so I cross referenced it with other culture and they seem to show up quite a bit."

Hammond nodded, cutting Jack off, "And if we're to assume these are the Furlings, what next"

Daniel shook his head; "I have no idea" the room sat in silence for a few minuets.

A white beam of light entered from the ceiling to the floor, as quickly as it came it went and standing their was a small, grey alien with wide, dark eyes.

Hammond and SG-3 looked unnerved, "Do I have to call security Colonel?"

"No sir!" Sam said standing up, "General, SG-3, this is Thor, Thor this is the general and SG-3" Thor nodded in their direction and continued to gaze at each of the rooms occupance in turn.

"So" Jack began resting his hands on the table, "What you doing here, erm…Thor?"

Thor slowly turned his gaze to him and began to speak, "Upon arrival to your planets gravitational orbit we received word from the fleet at Cimmeria that you wished to speak to us"

Jack looked at the others, "Yes, we did. Erm, if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing here before you got the message?"

Thor blinked, "Traveling to the Onapa system, we rest in you gravity field and study for a while" Jack blinked a few times before shaking his head and looking the the other members of his team.

Sam lent forwards, "Thor, what can you tell us about the Furlings?" Thor stared at her, eyes wide, "Very little I am afraid, Captain Carter. We lost contact with them a very long time ago. They used to live on Earth before the Gau'old came"

"Thor, do you know what our ancestors called them?" Daniel asked quickly, as though it were a major brainwave he was afraid of losing, Thor was silent for a while, "I believe you fathers called them Ljósálfar and their enemies Svartálfar, why do you ask?"

Daniel was silent so Sam answered, "We found ruins a few thousand years old containg a language of the Furlings"

Thor nodded, " I see. I am afraid I must now take my leave. I wish you luck with your search, we will speak again" he then disappeared within the white beam that had brought him.

"Alright!" Jack exclaimed ignoring the General and looking straight at Daniel, "What was he on about" Daniel came out of his daze, "I'm not sure, Ljósálfar is old Norse for light-elves and Svartálfar is old Norse for dark-elves"

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate a cliché?"

* * *

**Myths wise, this is as accurate as i know and believe me I love myths and have no life!**

**Oh, it's also as accurate as possible language wise as well.**


	3. Freyja’s Clue

**YES! I can update now! ...erm...right...here you go. **

**

* * *

**

**Freyja's Clue**

"This is ridiculous!" Daniel exclaimed, staring at the computer screen in annoyance,

"Having fun?" Jack asked walking into the room with a grin.

Daniel narrowed his eyes, "No, I can't find anything to help and the translations are driving me mad!"

Jack looked over his shoulder at the screen, "Who's that?" he asked popping a French fry into his mouth.

"Freyja, Norse goddess. Very powerful." Daniel muttered shifting some papers about,

"Doesn't look all that powerful, that necklace is all dented" he commented popping another chip into his mouth.

"Where?"

"There" he pointed at the screen, Daniel squinted,

"I don't see anything, Jack" Jack tutted and put his chips down,

"There!" he pointed again, "Enlarge the picture around that point"

Daniel raised an eyebrow but enlarged the picture anyway and looked back at the screen, "I see, but that could still be the picture itself" he looked again, "Wait"

He enlarged the picture ten fold.

The dents came into sharper focus slowly, Jack let out a whistle, "Are those stargate symbols?" he asked leaning closer to the screen.

"I think they are"

"Like a hallmark" Jack muttered, "I'm getting the General"

* * *

By the next day SG-1 were all geared up in the gate room, ready to go to the planet carved into Freyja's necklace (The Brisingamen). 

Within minuets they stepped through the swirling protal to the land beond, they blinked several times.

The sun, no _suns_, were beginning to set casting an amber glow upon the green fields and snowy mountains of the land around the stargate.

Sam looked at the Colonel, "What now sir?" they heard a rumble of voices in the distance, Jack nodded in the general direction, "We meet the locals"

SG-1 followed him, Teal'C bringing up the rear, after a mile of walking, by which time the first sun had set, they came upon a valley among the mountains where a great many little people (about three foot tall, some reaching four) were building a gigantic bonfire and placing food around it at a distance.

SG-1 made their way hesently down into the valley clearing, they were spotted immediately and almost instantly they were surrounded by seventy of the little people, all of which wielded a sharp axe carved with ruins.

"Khazukan Kazakit-ha" they yelled, their deep, resonant voices echoeing off the rock.

Each of the little people sported a wiry beard of either brown, black or red, twisted into braids and plaits and decorated with small jewls, the hair on their heads was braided tightly. Their cloths were silken tunics, embrioded with many angled shapes, their belts were either gold or silver, each carved and their shoes were of black leather, righly polished.

"Maðr?" a red haired person asked, the others turned to look at him,

"Maðr?" they asked, their voices louder then they needed to be.

The original speaker pointed at them, "Maðr!" he cried in excitement, muttering resounded off of the valley rocks at this exclamation, a whisper of "Maðr, feigr" spread around the circle as though the words were apart of a poem.

"Erm, hello?" Sam said, raising an empty hand in greeting, the people muttered amongst themselves for a while until a dark haired one spoke, "Man. Greet-ings" he said.

"You understand us" Daniel asked, he nodded,

"Speak. Old" he replied, "Who. You. What. Want?"

"Daniel" he pointed at himself, "Jack. Sam. Teal'C" he pointed to each in turn, the dark haired one nodded again, "Me. Sigurðr. Us. Dwarf."

"Dwarves?" Jack asked, Daniel turned to him,

"Makes sense, dwarves made the necklace. You said so yourself, it was like a hallmark" he turned back to the dwarves who had lowered their weapons and all but Sigurðr had returned to their work. They were now joined by more dwarves but these were mostly clean shaven and wore jewels in their hair and wore silk dresses.

"Sigurðr," he began, "We are looking for the Furlings" Sigurðr looked blank, "The Sondré, Sondra?" he tried. A look of recondition crossed Sigurðr's face before it grew dark, "No. Gees! Gees!"

"Oh" Daniel straightened up, "Oh dear"

"What!" Jack asked in an annoyed tone, "What's a Gees?" Daniel sighed and rubbed his forehead, "It's a promise that, if broken, will kill you" he explained, Jack rolled his eyes while Daniel turned back to Sigurðr, "We need to find them, we are friends of the Asgard"

Sigurðr shook his head sadly, "Gees" he muttered, "Gees" he looked up at them, a small smile visible, "Must go before last sun gone" he pointed to a different route then that they had came, "Leave that way. Before joy is started"

"Well, come on then" Jack muttered leading the way, once out of earshot he declared, "Well that was an intergalactic waste of time!"

"What do these ruins mean?"

"Teal'C! Not the time!"

"Wait"

"Daniel! I happen to agree with the short, hairy one! I don't want to be here after night fall!"

"Colonel, look" Sam interrupted, she crouched down on the edge of the rocky path and moved some rock to scoop something up. It was a rounded piece of a gold like metal carved with the same ruins the dwarves' weapons had been decorated with.

"Think I know why he sent us this way, the rocks are covered in the ruins they seem to use and this" she held the ball up, "Seems to be an energy source of some kind"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Fine, it wasn't all in vain. Can we go_ now_?"

**

* * *

**

**Notes**

**The language is Old Norse and if it is incorrect blame my various sources.**

**maðr - man**

**feigr - doomed to die**

**From a myth of dwarf war cries – **

**Khazukan Kazakit-ha - Look out! The Dwarves are on the warpath!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and thank-you **zats **for the review! **


	4. The Wisest Of Them All

**

* * *

****The Wisest Of Them All**

"Sir! There is nothing else to say! We went to the planet, met some short, hairy people who tried to axe us, refused to tell us anything and then pointed us to the ball-thingy. What else is there to say?" Jack demanded, drawing a deep breath,

"Colonel, we need to find these people, after all the extra money the government has given us to find them I can't very well tell them it was all a waste, can I?" the General snapped back, "Do you know what this ball is Captain?"

Sam shook her head, "No sir, at first I thought it was gold but it's made of an element not on our periodic table. We can not translate the inscriptions on it. Sir, I really have no idea" she shook her head glaring at the ball sitting innocently in front of her, "Ant ideas Teal'C?"

Teal'C shook his head, "None Captain Carter. It is not Goa'uld technology" General Hammond shook his head, "Keep working on it" he got up to leave,

"Sir!" Jack yelled in frustration, "We can't! You heard them! We need help"

General Hammond sighed, "There's nothing I ca-"

"Off world activation!" The group looked at each other before hurrying to the control room, "What's going on airman?" Hammond demanded the moment he stepped through the door, "Unscheduled wormhole sir"

"Have we got any teams out there?"

"No sir" the wormhole formed,

"This destination is not on the Abydos cartouche, sir…no signal coming through"

"Seal the iris" the airman fiddled with the controls before turning round,

"I can't sir"

Armed men rushed into the gate room, guns raised, the people in the control room looked anxiously at the wormhole, "Incoming traveller" the airman announced, Hammond spoke into the microphone, "Stand your ground and be ready to fire"

At that moment the traveller appeared, it was a small man, about three feet high and extremely old. Too old to be possible Jack thought.

The old man gazed around the room at the twenty or so guns pointed in his direction.

"How very rude" he said in a rasping voice, he sharply rapped his walking stick on the stargate ramp, almost instantly the guns grew white hot and the men dropped them in pain, the old man gave a small smile, "Better" he said, "A guest should always be treated with respect" He turned his gaze to the window of the control room, "Am I not to be greeted?"

The General and SG-1 entered the gate room; the old man moved forward down the ramp and bowed his head to them, "General Hammond, one who worries greatly of my intent"

"How did you know his name?" Jack asked, the man turned to him,

"I know many things, Jack O'Neill the one who grieves even now. Tell me. Why did you call me here?"

"We never called you" Sam answered, the old man chuckled,

"But you did, Samantha Carter. You did. You asked for help, through the Léir and here I am" he put his head to one side, "Do you not seek help?"

Sam looked confused before replying, "Well yes" she pulled out the carved ball, "We need to know what this is"

"That is as I am" Jack blinked,

"What's _that_" he asked, Daniel replied,

"I think he means it is many things, like he said he was…am I right" he turned to the old man who merely smiled, he decided to rephrase Sam's question, "So, what does it do? What can it do?"

"Let me show you" he reached out his hand and the ball, or Léir as it was called, softly floated to him, Jack watched entranced, "Who are you?"

"I am the one."

"What do you mean?"

"So much knowledge, so little wisdom. Can you not think?" he asked,

"The one?" Daniel muttered, "You're the one who created this" he pointed to the ball, the man smiled, "And so much more" he placed the Léir upon his staff, it glowed before a white light shot out of it and into Sam's head.

She gasped and the white light withdrew and shone upwards to display a holographic image of a small planet with stargate symbols below it, "The ones you seek are lost" the man said softly, "And yet hope remains, if you search is wise. Go to this planet and learn for you are young in years and know little and yet, so much" the light withdrew back into the ball, it glowed and then it returned to its original form.

"It is not wise to use the Léir often. But when in doubt, the ones you need are only a call away" he turned around and began to walk up the ramp again.

"Wait. What if the one we require is you? We know not your name" Teal'C suddenly remarked, the man turned around, "Call me…Gil'bert. Yes, that is name I have not gone by for an age. Call me that" he rapped on the ramp and a wormhole established behind him. "My human friends, you are wise in years. Blessed be." And he was gone.

The wormhole disengaged and all was silent until Jack swallowed, "What was that?" he asked,

"Someone of great importance, Colonel. Though I have no idea how I know that"

**

* * *

**

**Right, well I hope you liked it!**

**Gil'bert is pronounced Gile-bear and I used that name because I though it was funny for the oldest and wisest to have a funny name to take the 'sting' out of his authority. You'll be seeing more of him soon!**


	5. For Those That Seek

**

* * *

**

**For Those That Seek**

"Are you sure you want to do this Daniel? You only buried Sha're two days ago" Sam asked as the wormhole established,

"Yes, I think now is the best time. After all, he said to go there to learn." He followed the team through the Stargate and beyond.

They stepped out of the swirling wormhole to find themselves staring at the grandest city they had ever seen. The buildings were gigantic, rising hundreds of feet up along with enormous skyscrapers. It appeared to be rush hour on this planet for the sky was jam packed with many different types of flying vehicles, all zooming past in a hurry to arrive at its driver's desired location.

"Hurry up! You're delaying others arrivals!" a large blue bug like creature squawked at them angrily, they hurriedly descended the steps from the Stargate and sped towards him. "Excuse me!" Jack yelled at his retreating back, all of his four legs stopped and his head swivelled around 180 to look at them, "What!" he yelled back showing all of his blue teeth.

"We need to go to a place where we can learn" the bug creature shrugged his six shoulders; "You'll be wanting the archives then, won't you? Just up there" he pointed towards the city centre, turned around and walked to the Stargate steps to greet the arriving visitors.

Trudging along through the dank alleyways of the city the team headed for the centre, it was well over an hour later that they finally reached a huge building entitled "VALDURBIS ARCHIEVES" they entered. It was very much like a library but on a much grander and larger scale. There were at least a thousand levels that could all be seen from the entrance, wooden stairways led to each level. The building was circular and each level was about seven foot wide from the walls all the way round in a circular shape with banisters all the way round.

Each level was full of either books or machines, none of which anybody on Earth has ever seen. Sam concluded that each one was a type of computer, each with a different purpose.

"Well, this is helpful" Jack exclaimed after the initial 'goggling' as he later called it, "How are we supposed to learn when we don't know where to begin?"

"Would it not be prudent to ask for assistance?" Teal'C questioned pointedly looking at the amount of people within the building.

"Yes Teal'C it would! But who? For all we know they could be Gouls!"

"You will not acquire assistance if you insult everyone"

"He didn't mean to" Daniel replied to the young girl you had spoken to them, she smiled, "Indeed. I was leaving but I will give you my assistance if you wish. The achieves are a big place"

"Yes please" Sam said before Jack could say anything, the girl nodded,

"Very well, what is it that you seek?"

"We don't know. We were told to come here and to learn. We were trying to find this race a people first though" Jack said, he then gave a smug look to the others when the girl bid them to follow her.

They ascended the stairs in silence until Sam felt the need to make conversation, "You know, we don't even know each others names yet"

The girl smiled back at her, "My name is Gwen, daughter of Eron"

"Well Gwen, I am Colonel O'Neill, that's Teal'C, that's Dr. Jackson and that there is Captain Carter" Gwen nodded at each of them in turn, if she found their introductions odd she did not show it.

"So Gwen, what were you doing here?" Sam asked the child once introductions had been made,

"I was doing some research in preparation for my coming of age as well as some other readings" she replied turning to climb yet another set of stairs.

"You only appear to be 12 years old" Teal'C noted gazing at the new level with no expression, Gwen laughed,

"I am much older then 12 Master Teal'C, when I come of age next month I will be grown up and receive my gifts" Teal'C nodded his head.

"How do you know you'll get any gifts next month" Jack asked as with a huff as he turned to follow her up more stairs, Gwen shrugged, "All of my people receive their gifts when they come of age, it is a very sacred day, more so as I am the last-born. We are here" she stopped at the top a level which was home to a mixture of books and computer like machines.

"This is the level on all the know beings. It is my favourite level"

"You like cultures?" Daniel asked, speaking for the first time since they had met, Gwen nodded, "Yes, I also like the history level. The history of this planet alone is fascinating, did you know that in order to turn the planet into one giant city the people had to drain all of the oceans?"

"No I didn't"

"Daniel, I forbid you to got to the history level" Jack said from his seat by a computer machine, "Hey Gwen, think you could show us how these machines work?"

"Yes Master Colonel" Sam and Daniel sniggered while Jack glared at them, Gwen was merely puzzled, "Did I say something wrong?" she asked looking from one to the other. Jack replied while the others fought to regain control of themselves, "No, its just that Colonel is my rank…and don't call me Master"

Gwen nodded perplexed before teaching Teal'C and Jack how to operate the machines and the safety helmet which also acted as a translator for them while Sam and Daniel busied themselves by looking through the books.

It was many hours later, when twilight was nearly upon them that they found any information of worth, "Hey! I found something!" Jack yelled excitedly, the others looked up from their reading, "Is it about the Furlings?" Daniel asked squinting at the screen, "No" Jack replied, "But it is about the Sond-things"

"Sondra?"

"No"

"Sondré?"

"That's the one!"

"Well read it out then!"

Jack cleared his throat dramatically, _"The Sondré are the lost people who grieve for the Hö'mán and rejoice with the Hö'í and the Hö'íán._

_Great is their love of the stars and great is their love and knowledge and deep is their pain. Ever they fear the false gods that hunt them."_

"I found something too!" Sam called showing them the book in her hands, they bent over to read it;

'_What is known of this race is shrouded in the mysteries of time though it is believed that the Hö'mán (later changed to Human) called the people elves._

_The earliest preserved description of elves comes from __Norse mythology__. Elves appear to have been understood as powerful and beautiful human-sized beings. They are commonly referred to collectively as semi-divine beings associated with fertility as well as the cult of the ancestors. As such, elves appear similar to the __animistic__ belief in __spirits__ of nature and of the deceased._

_Many different attributes are assodiated with elves throught mythology but all speak of their love for nature and their great knowledge. As 'semi-divine' beings it is assumed they had powers assosiated with the 'gods', such as healing, telekinesis and teleportation among other things though myths are not percific._ _**– Information forwarded by the people of **__**Eärí for those that seek.**'_

"What do you think?"

"I think we got them, Gwen do you know where we ca- Gwen?" Sam spun around looking for the little girl, "She must have gone" she mumbled.

"Indeed Captain Carter, perhaps while we were reading she left. It is late" Teal'C replied, Jack stood up, "We should be going to, Daniel copy what you want quickly, I don't want to be hear after 9"

* * *

**Hope you liked it and i would be grateful if you reviewed!**


	6. From Here

**

* * *

**

**From Here**

Sam rolled over under her sheet; she always found it difficult to sleep off world. Not only was her body on constant alert but the new sounds, smells and sights of these worlds meant she could never sleep from the pure excitement of being there.

They were back on the dwarf planet with SG-3, the general had ordered them to question them again to see if they would be more willing to cooperate. Unfortunately when they had arrived the dwarves were celebrating Midsummer's Day and Daniel had though t it best to wait and so there they were. Camped out under the foreign stars, waiting.

Sam decided she would never get to sleep here and quietly exited the tent and crept to the campfire to keep watch. It wasn't to hard to convince the airman to go to sleep and soon she was alone by the crackling fire.

The flames danced in front of her, like graceful dancers with bright ribbons in there hands, twisting and turning to the sound the wood gave as it quietly burned. Sam shook her head and looked up to the sky, the stars were bright, much brighter then any she had seen on Earth. They seemed so close, and burned brightly against the inky blackness around them as though they would never die.

She didn't know how long she had stayed there, gazing at the twinkling stars before the darkness gave way to the pale pink of sunrise. How lucky this planet is, she thought, to see not one but two beautiful sunrises without ever fearing the heat they bring.

Although it was hot here it was nowhere near the heat she had endured on the planet she and Teal'C had travelled to in a bid to help the Jack when he had the Ancients knowledge downloaded into his brain.

It was proberly why the dwarves lived in the mountains and only came out in the evenings she reasoned as her team mates began to join her by the dying fire, ready for the trek ahead.

They had not walked far when they heard the deep booming voices of the dwarves ahead of them, Jack signalled them to take cover under a behind a nearby bush. Jack peered though the branches of the bush at the group of 20 dwarves (male and female) strode past each carrying a load on their backs and talking excitedly.

"Daniel?" he asked when they had passed, the man next to him shrugged,

"It might be easier to talk to a small number, Sigurðr was among them"

Jack thought for a moment before signalling for the group to follow the dwarves.

Dwarves were the easiest people to follow un noticed Jack concluded, they made so much noise just talking he was sure if he had screamed they would not have noticed. It wasn't long until their destination was know, they were heading for the Stargate.

They stopped a few yards away from them while they dialled the address, once the last had passed through Sam raced to the dial home device in time to quickly scribble the address on the back of her hand, "Got it!" she yelled triumphantly.

The rest of SG-1 and SG-3 sped over to her, "What do we do now O'Neill?" Teal'C asked the moment they were all present, Jack didn't answer for a while and when he finally did his answer was met by the disappointment of the team.

* * *

**My poor attempt at a cliffhanger...**

**I am so depressed! England are crap at penalties! WAAH!**


	7. One Step Closer

**One Step Closer**

Sam adjusted the gun in her hands and tapped her foot impatiently, they had been scheduled to make this trip over a month ago but with her father having been captured by Sokar they had had to postpone, until now.

The wait irked her, even now, standing in front of the Stargate while the wormhole, to the planet whose address she had scribbled down all those weeks ago, began to form she was impatient.

Daniel was too, he had actually arrived early, before the address had been fed into the computer. All those minuets he could have spent translating, wasted, testified to his eagerness.

The wormhole finally formed and with a deep breath Sam stepped through the gate to what awaited her beyond.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where did you say this settlement was again, Carter?" Jack asked looking over his shoulder at Sam, she looked around before pointed North-East, "That way sir"

And so they carried on walking, the land on which they walked was a rolling green plane of dewy grass, they could make out trees in the distance. The trees however were not of Earth origin for no tree on Earth could have ever reached such a height and such a majestic quality that these trees had.

The sun over-head was very large, it glowed a dull orange and yet it was cold, not as warm as our sun, not as bright considering it's size, compared to any sun they had ever seen.

"Mast-Colonel!" the call rang out clear over the empty hills, SG-1 were immediately alert, cautiously searching for the person who had called out. Their search did not last long for a figure appeared to be running towards them, they all pointed their guns at it when it stopped in front of them.

It was a young girl of about twelve, her waist length hair was of the same colour of the night sky, her rather large eyes were bright green, like the grass that surrounded them, her face was rather pinched, in an almost elegant way, and her skin was ever so pale, it seemed to glow slightly as though it were a weak star shining from far away.

The smile on the girl's face faltered, "Did I say it wrong again?" she asked, her voice seemed familiar which made Jack all the more nervous, "How'd you know me?" he asked, gun pointing directly at her neck.

She did not appear to understand the danger she was in because she smiled again, "Why, you told me of cause. Colonel" she pointed to him, "Teal'C" she pointed to the Jaffa, "Daniel Jackson and Sam Carter" she pointed to the respective person in turn, "Surly you have not forgotten? We met in the Achieves, on Yarda"

The entire team narrowed their eyes in suspicion, they had no idea what Yarda was, but the Achieves? The only person they had met their had been-

"Gwen?" the girl smiled again,

"I am glad someone remembers me Doctor Jackson" Jack raised an eyebrow and dropped his gun slightly,

"Gwen? You've…changed. Whole coming of age thing?"

"No. this is what I look like. On Yarda I was in disguise"

"Oh" he replied, "Your folks in?" Gwen tilted her head to one side as a sign she did not understand him.

"Your people, or leader, can you take us to them?" Daniel asked

"Edaline, king of the Hö'íán people is nearby. From there you can also contact the leaders of my people. Is that efficient?"

Jack nodded, "Sure, sure…lead the way!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The end is near! Never fear, I'm working on a sequel to this, all shall be revealed soon!**

_**Oh, and come on people! Is a review really gonna kill you?**_

**I wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't for the amount of hits and alerts I've got for this story!**


	8. Sudden Revelation

**Sudden Revelation**

"How much further?" Jack yelled to the little girl darting ahead of them and disappearing briefly behind the dense foliage,

"Less then half a league away" she yelled back, speeding up her pace slightly as she continued to lead the way into the increasing density of the trees.

"Away from what?" he asked becoming increasingly annoyed the clinging branches that kept tugging at his clothes and equipment, by the way the others acted he didn't seem to be alone in this thought.

"Transportation"

"Oh" Gwen finally turned around and stopped, waiting for them to catch up,

"Any other questions?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Yes!" Jack countered, Why are you…glowing?"

"It is the resulting reaction between my skin and the light of the stars. It will wear off within the hour"

"What? Did you memorise that from a scrip or something?" Gwen tilted her head to one side with a smile before darting ahead again, Jack rolled his eyes and motioned for the rest of the team to continue after her.

"Wait" Sam said struggling with the others to catch up, "That means your alien" Gwen stooped again and turned round to face then, this time she looked genuinely confused, "Alien? I don't know the meaning of this word"

"Alien means different" Tea'C supplied gazing down at her, Gwen still looked confused, "We are all different Master Teal'C, no one is the same"

"I meant, not human. A different species to us" Sam explained, Gwen began to gain a look of understanding and nodded slowly.

"Well, yes, I suppose…"

"Let me try a different way, erm, what are your people called?" Gwen tilted her head again, "In what language?" she asked.

Sam looked a little stumped then shrugged and replied, "Any"

"There are billions of languages in this galaxy alone, and our name is different in each one"

"Well" Daniel had decided to join in on the conversation, "What about the language we speak? Do you have a name in our language?"

"Many" she looked thoughtful, "I suppose if you have met the Nox and the Asgard-"

"-Woah! How'd you know that?" Jack in interrupted, raising his gun ever so slightly,

"You spoke of them in the archives" Gwen replied simply, "As I was saying, if you have met them then you would most likely know us as" she paused, trying to grasp the pronunciation of the word she wanted to say judging by the way she was mouthing wordlessly at the floor, "I think" she finally began, "You would call us… Furlings"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sorry this was so short, I'm trying to update all my stories before school restarts : ( **


	9. Suspects and Disbelief

**I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner. I haven't had the internet for months, spent most of them at the hospital and done charity work. Thank you for reading the story, I am going to re-vamp this story but thought your patience deserved rewarding first! Hope you enjoy! **

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

****

**Suspects and Disbelief **

"Furlings?" Jack repeated for the third time, Gwen bit her lip,

"Oh dear, I knew I would pronounce it wrong. Perhaps you would be better off asking my mother, she would know"

" No, no, we've heard of ya. Just never expected to find you so, well, easily" Gwen's worried face darkened slightly with alarm, "You were looking for us?"

"No, not in a bad way! It's our job to find people to learn from and make alliances with." Sam began,

"And as we know from the Asgard about the four great races but whenever we have met or gone to meet them things tend to go, well, wrong" Daniel supplied.

Gwen still looked horrified at the thought of been looked for (and properly for what she had been about to do), "What are you?" she asked, SG-1 looked at each other with raised eyebrows, they'd never been asked that before.

"Human"

"Like from Yarda or Verchi?"

"No, we come from a planet called Earth" Gwen blinked,

"You once had a god called Thor?" she asked. It was their turn to look puzzled,

"Yes, turned out to be Thor the Asgard"

"Indeed…what do I do?" she mumbled to herself, again biting her lip. She stood still for a while before suddenly sprinting off, "Ärthí will know! Come on!"

Gwen had been correct, where they had been heading was only a few minuets away, a small clearing in which a large metal disk had been lade to cover the ground, a small tree stood off to the side.

"Ärthí! These people claim to be humans!" Gwen gasped at the tree, its roots twisted into the ground as it pulled itself round, it's two side branches came down to it's side like arms and upon the trunk glistening eyes gazed at them before an small opening began to move and without breath the tree replied.

In the time it has taken for me to write this Gwen and Ärthí had already finished their conversation but I shall now repeat it –

"So?" the tree replied, "Humans are not un-common"

"These may be. They say they are from Earth! And I think I believe them" A sound like the wind passing over a great, empty chasm sounded, only when it had finished did SG-1 realise it was a laugh. "Dear one, are you quite sure your journeys have not interfered with the gentle balance of your brain? Should I fetch a healer?"

"Don't be silly!" Gwen scolded, " Hear what I say" Ärthí stopped laughing and made a sound like sighing, "They are human, at the very least, so take them to our dearest so they may see their children and cousins"

The group exchanged looks.


	10. The Village

Fægere metan fea an – well met little one

Mīn nama is Wigbryht – My name is Wigbryht

Man don noht mælan seo geþiode - They do not speak the language

"Gwen! Can we rest … for just a minuet!" Sam gasped clutching her side, the team stopped and sat heavily on the ground. Gwen hurried back to them, her face flushed, "My apologies, I forgot myself"

"Not to worry…sit down" Jack waved at her, Gwen looked at the earth under her feet before sitting down crossed legged.

After a few moments of awkward silence Teal'c ventured to question their small host, "Where are we headed?" Gwen turned her large eyes to him and smiled,

"To the settlement of the Hö'íán people" Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Was that not our original destination"

"No, I was taking you to Edaline, king of the Hö'íán people. But now I am taking you to the Hö'íán settlement"

"Is that the settlement the MALP picked up, Carter?" Sam shrugged,

"I assume so, Sir"

"It can't be" Daniel pointed out, "That settlement was a mile away from the gate"

"It couldn't have been, we would have passed it by now" Jack reasoned,

"Maybe the MALP was wrong"

"Hey!" Jack straightened up a bit, "Don't insult Fred"

"You named the MALP?"

"Yes"

"Fred"

"Yes!"

Sam rolled her eyes as the exchanged between the two men continued, Teal'c was studying their surroundings and Gwen was fidgeting with the sleeves of her tunic absentmindedly. Sam sighed and was about to suggest ending the pointless argument taking place when a shrill whistle sounded from in front of them ceasing all activity.

Gwen stood up, dusted herself off and informed them; "The King has returned, I suggest we continue to move. If we make good time you will not have to make the extra trip to my people", before turning and heading off again.

The four humans quickly followed suit.

Sam knew that in front of them had been dense undergrowth and huge trees, that the colonel kept shooting suspicious looks at in case they opened hidden eyes, and yet they suddenly entered the village within a few steps. She shook her head giddily and noticed the others doing the same; she looked at Gwen who appeared to be swaying and put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

It was like touching a corpse and she immediately flinched away and hurriedly looked around, anywhere but at the small girl who was cursing under her breath and appeared not to have noticed her hand.

The village looked big enough to be called a town but Sam decided not to trust her sense of depth at the moment and instead studied the thatched huts that had so suddenly surrounded them.

Gwen looked back at SG-, each member so engaged in looking at their surroundings, before running away.

**Ok, I know this is short, I think it is unfinished but judging from the length of the previous chapters I'm not too sure. I still want to finish this story and then revise it before the sequel, in case you haven't guessed this may take a while. :(**


End file.
